The present disclosure relates to an information management apparatus that manages hand-written information which is read by a reading device and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
Technology is known that manages hand-written input line image data. For example, an electronic chart system is known in which a user can hand-write and thereby input a line image in a free format into an image area via a touch screen. The user inputs a character string into a text area via a keyboard. The electronic chart system associates a hand-written input line image with the character string input via the keyboard. When searching for the hand-written input line image, the user can use the character string input via the keyboard as a keyword for the search.